Pre game ritual
by Trinity Tree
Summary: The team have a secret way to get ready for games...
1. Chapter 1

Hi guys this is my first fanfic for this show so if it's crappy tell me...

Bella's point of view

Today is game day, so I need to focus. I can't seem to focus on the game all I can think of is the pregame ritual me and the other players take part in. You might be asking what is this pregame ritual I speak of... Well the boys still aren't used to sharing a changing room with me, so they always peek into my little area to see me naked. Now I'm not going to lie and say that I hate it, I love all the male attention. So to help the boys out before every game (when coach was no were near the changing room) I do a little strip show for them and if I'm really horny I'll fuck all the members of the team. Anyway, it's almost time to go to the game, I check my outfit one last time. Today I'm giving the boys a little sneak peek. I am a tight crop top which my boobs are nearly falling out of and a pair of denim shorts. "Mom, come on let's go" I yell up to my mother. "I'm coming" she yelled back. Soon enough we were in the car on our way to the game. Mom couldn't stay for the game so she dropped me off and left. Walking to the changing room I get a few stares and also a few people trying to grab my goods. When I got to the changing room all of the boys jaws dropped. "Damn Bells your tits look good" said troy in disbelief. All the other lads agreed. "Right down to business, where's coach?" I asked hoping he was no were around here. "Gone out to get donuts, so he should be a while."

Third person point of view

Bella squealed in happiness when she found out she could start her strip show right away. "Boys, guess what time it is"

"STRIP SHOW!" The boys chanted over and over. "Here we go boys.. Sawyer cue my music" A suductive music started to play as Bella took her top of. Cheers arose from the horny teens. The cheers grew louder when Bella took of her skirt showing her thong enveloped in her dripping pussy lips. Clicks of cameras started going off, Bella allowed this. "Show us your tits.." "Show us your tits" Bella did as they wanted and unclasped her bra. Showing the boys her 34c boobs. The boys only got hornier and hornier from this point. "We want pussy,give us pussy!" The boys chanted in pure horniness. "All in good time boys." Bella replied seductively. Bella started to massage her big tits. "Who wants to be the lucky boy that takes my thong off" None of the boys were willing to but Troy. So Troy stood up and walked over to where Bella was standing. "Yank it off!" The boys egged him on, he did what they wanted. This was the end of the show so the boys started to stand up. "I'm super horny, so line up. Smallest dick at the front, biggest dick at the back. I'm going to fuck all of you" The boys were in heaven. The first boy went up and e didn't last very long. It wasn't long till Bella was fucking 6 inch dicks. Newt was next,his dick was her favorite. 7 inches long and 4 inches thick. Bella moaned loudly as she felt Newts dick enter her tight hole,feeling it stretch her out. Newt lasted for15 minutes, these 15 minutes were heaven for Bella. Finally we got to the longest one, a 9 inch cock belonging to Troy. Bella's moans grew louder as she neared her third orgasm. The fuck fest was over and just in time as coach walked in as they were getting dressed. The team thought coach didn't know what was going on, but they were wrong Coach new everything that he wanted in.

Coach's point of view

My team believe that I know nothing about their pregame ritual but I do and I want in...


	2. Chapter 2

**Hey guys back with chapter 2. This chapter won't be coach getting involved I thought about it and its weird...**

Third person POV

The team did great today, they won which means there in the championship. Bella promised the boys a special show if they go to championships. That's where we will go, Bella's hotel room the day before the championships.

Bella's POV

Woo!It's almost game day. My first championship. I just wanna get out on that pitch and kick some butt. I'm slowly regretting those energy drinks, the boys might appreciate it. More energy more fun. Yes, I'm giving the boys a special treat. I've kept it a secret from the boys, they have no idea what I have under my sleeve. Let's just say their in charge today. I mean without them I wouldn't be here...But that's tomorrow,today we are having a group get together in my room. The boys should be here any minute so I'm going to changed. As I took my dress of (leaving me in only my underwear) there was a knock at the door - I knew it was the boys so I answered it like that. Opening the door I am welcomed by a lot of hungry eyes, "come on in..."

Troy replied "Bells is that all your wearing cuz i feel a little overdressed"

"No Troy I was getting changed when you knocked" The boys don't question it and sit down in a circle. Guess we're playing truth or dare first, "Bells truth or dare" and I'm first "Dare" I reply. "Okay then bells i dare you to take of one article of clothing" sneaky pests I've only got two articles of clothing on. "Fine I'll take my panties off" As soon as I've taken them off it's Troy's turn. "Troy, truth or dare" "Dare" "I dare you to put the closest thing on your left in bells pussy." Troy looks a little hesitant as he looks over to his left. The closest thing to him was a thick water bottle, great. Troy wastes no time and shoves it in my pussy, "damn bells you must've been real horny if that went in so easy" I ignore the comment and ask "How long do this have to be inside me?" "Well that depends on the dares or how long it takes for you to cum." "Okay" I spread my legs to make it more comfortable. " okay saywer, truth or dare"

"well I choose dare." Whispers are spoken as the boys decide sawyer's dare. "We dare you to cut Bella's bra of then tape Bella's hand to them but make sure they are pushed together." Sawyer looks at my face and goes "sure" next thing I know my boobs are being hit with cold air and being pushed together- then my hands taped to them. "Newt your up, Truth or dare" I can tell by the evil glints in their eyes that they are up to something. "I choose dare" "okay then I dare you to put that fan on high blast and place it in between Bella's legs." " Okay then." He picks up the fan and says "let's get the fun started" As soon as the cold air hits me I moan really load "Boys this isn't fair, I really need to realease and I can't" "awe poor horny Bella would like it if we played with you?" I moan out a "please touch my horny little body I need it" "be for it Bella"

"Boys please my pussy can't take it I am so horny someone please come touch me"

"That's better Bella." The boys huddle up and whisper most likeley choosing what's to do with me. Newt finally speaks "Bella from now on you are our slut, we will use whenever we want and you will wear and do whatever we tell you to. Okay?"

"yes newt" he spanks my pussy and says "that's master to you now"

"let's untie you first" slowly they undo the tape around my boobs, a little moan escapes "look boys our little slut is turned on. I wonder what would happen if I take the bottle out of her pussy." Newt yanks it out and my juices leak everywhere "I guess you can't control yourself and you covered me how dare you, sit still and say nothing, actually you can suck Troy's dick put that pretty little mouth to good use." I do as I'm told and start sucking Troy's already hard dick, I don't know how long I did it for but eventually the boys told me to stop. Troy spoke "as a punishment you must let us pick out an outfit and you must go next door in that outfit and speak to your neighbour."

"Yes masters" "while you wait finger that pussy of yours but don't cum" when they leave I sit on the couch and put my legs on the arm rests. At first I get two fingers in then I get three in and eventually a fist. " yeh. Please somebody fuck me . I'm going to cum" As soon as I say that Newt comes in and says "no your not and puts a cork in my pussy to stop it leaking. "Here you go Bells here's your outfit" Sawyer hands me a sheer night dress and bobby pins what missing is under wear " Bells you are going clip the bobby pins to your nipples and put the night dress on, do not question it once you are done go next door and give the note to whoever opens it." As I turn to leave, Newt says don't open it.

I walk next door on knock, the door opens and big black man walks out I pass him the note and he responds "it says here that you have a cork in your pussy because you have a leakage problem, luck for you I'm a plumber and I love fixing leaks. Before we continue sit down and spread your legs I need to see if you really have a cork in your pussy". I sit down and spread my legs a moan slips out as I spread them. "Hmm naughty little slut you moaned I didn't say you could, but it looks you do indeed have a cork in your pussy" He tells me to enter and strip he notices the bobby pins on my nipples and chuckles. He turns around to grab something two bulldog clips. He removes the bobby pins and replaces them with the bulldog clips. "Now stand and take out the cork" I take out the cork and cum starts spraying out he puts bottles underneath my pussy, he looks shocked when I manage to fill up 5 bottles. "Good girl, go back next door and take the bottles with you." I leave with the 5 bottles and go back next door. "Bella your back, all the other guys left they told me when you get back to send them all pics and the go bed" "night then sawyer, tell the boys to come here after practice."

Chapter 2 done...plz review love to know what you think and what should I put in the next chapter xx


End file.
